Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle power supply system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle power supply system that can automatically use different power supplies to supply power to bicycle components as appropriate.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrically operable and adjustable components. Examples of some these components include lights, suspensions, derailleurs and a seatpost. Often these components are provided with an electric unit that includes such parts as a motor or other drive device for adjusting the component and a position sensor for detecting a position of the component. Typically, bicycles equipped with electrically adjustable and operable components are also provided with a main electrical power supply, such as a battery or a generator. The main electrical power supply can supply electrical energy to any or all of the components. Also, each component can include a secondary electrical power supply that can be used to power a particular component.
However, if the main electrical power supply or the secondary power supplies used to power these devices become depleted, the devices may become inoperable.